Hippowdon (Pokémon)
|} Hippowdon (Japanese: カバルドン Kabaldon) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 34. Biology Hippowdon is a large, hippo-like Pokémon with skin color based on its gender. It is light brown if male, and black if female. It has a dark gray back and muzzle with several holes in them. Sand often spills out of the ports on its back and its nostrils. This sand is stored internally, and is used to create twisters when attacking. It has a large, rounded snout, a mouth filled with peg-like teeth, and red eyes. Hippowdon has black feet with four blunt claws each. It is short-tempered, and may hold its mouth agape as a display of strength. Hippowdon's massive jaws are capable of crushing cars. In the anime Major appearances Hippowdon debuted in Sleight of Sand!. It was the father of the that and rescued in Mass Hip-Po-Sis!, and re-encountered in the same episode. Dr. Namba charged Cassidy and Butch with the job of obtaining a sample of the sand that Hippowdon shoots out. Jessie used a in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Bertha's Hippowdon appeared in An Elite Coverup!. It was used in a against Ash, where it was able to defeat . Minor appearances Multiple Hippowdon made cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Hippowdon briefly appeared in Working on a Right Move!, under the ownership of a competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference. It was shown being defeated by another Trainer's . Multiple Hippowdon appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages as a group. A was taken from that group to help Baraz and Meray restore the broken Prison Bottle, but it was later returned. A Hippowdon appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as one of the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. Pokédex entries by blowing sand out of the holes in its body, and its mouth is over 6 feet in diameter.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A male Hippowdon first appeared in Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas, where Dr. Footstep set up a sticky carpet to collect his footprint, "finally" succeeding in extracting one from a Hippowdon. This, however, earned the ire of the Pokémon, which proceeded to send him and the flying with his . As a result, Diamond and Platinum landed in the outskirts of Lake Verity, away from Pearl and Footstep, and promptly had to face two s hired by Team Galactic to drive out intruders. Bertha has a female Hippowdon that first appeared in Tackling Togekiss, used as transportation for Bertha, as well as to carry some books for her Trainer. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Haruba Desert}} |area=Bright Beach Advanced Mode B & S}} |area=Layuda Island, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 201 (Male) Zaffiro Coast: Stage 616 (Male) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fifth release; Female)}} |area=Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15||'}} |Slack Off|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- and opens s in the ground. It also spits hunks of sand. }} |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=450 |name2=Hippowdon |type1-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, both Hippowdon and Hippopotas have the same recruit rate, something rarely found with Pokémon of the same evolutionary line. * Despite having obvious gender differences, both Hippowdon and its have only one menu sprite, both of which depict the male variation. Origin Hippowdon is based on a . Because of the spouts upon its back that constantly spit sands, Hippowdon and its preevolution may be based upon the legendary as, in some accounts of the myths behind it, it is said to support a bed of sand and have the head of a hippo. Name origin Hippowdon is a combination of hippopotamus, power, powder (as in sand), or pow (onomatopoeia for a bodily hit), and don (Spanish for lord; Ancient Greek for tooth). Kabaldon is a combination of 河馬 kaba (hippopotamus) and don. In other languages and don (Spanish for lord; Ancient Greek for tooth) |zh_cmn=河馬獸 Hé Mǎ Shòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Hippopotamus beast". }} External links |} de:Hippoterus es:Hippowdon fr:Hippodocus it:Hippowdon ja:カバルドン zh:河马兽